


Another Potter-Malfoy

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Before James was ever Lily's, he belonged to Lucius Malfoy and Giovanni Beauregard. At 17, James got pregnant with his eldest son, Lucien Serpens Beauregard. Knowing he wouldn't be able to care for his baby with Lily and Dumbledore around, he gave Lucien to his father, knowing he'd be taken care of.
 
              Lucien Serpens Beauregard was left on his father's doorstep when he was just a few days old, Wrapped In a snuggly blanket, with multiple warming charms. Lucien grew up happy and loved, just like his mother planned. But when he hits 18, he suddenly gains a creature inheritance and discovers he has another father, two half-brothers and his mother is alive?! Feeling more than betrayed, Lucien seeks comfort in the hulking figure of Marcus Flint, his love interest. Can he forgive his mother for giving him up? Can Dumbledore be stopped before the Wizarding world ultimately goes to shit?





	

**_The Picture is Lucien_ **

 

_**-3rd pov-** _ _**18 years ago-** _

 

          

                A figure stood in the pouring rain, a small blue bundle wrapped tightly in his arms, a shield protecting them from the rain. Hazel eyes gazed down at the tiny baby bundled up in the softest blue blanket he could find. The figure clutched the baby close to his chest and pressed a kiss to the tiny forehead. The baby stirred, but did not wake.

 

           "I'm sorry little Lucien, but I can't take care of you with Dumblefuck and Lily always hounding me. I can't imagine what they'd do if they found out about you. I'm giving you to your father, well one of them, because Lucius is married. No matter how much it hurts me, I can't keep you. Hopefully we'll meet again one day, and maybe, you'll forgive me." James Potter spoke from under the cloak as he slipped through the Wards undetected and gently set his precious bundle down on the doorstep. James apparated a little ways away and watched from the forest as his baby suddenly began wailing. 

 

 

                  The door opened to reveal the figure of his lover, Giovanni Beauregard. James watched as Gio picked their baby up and brought him inside, shutting the door behind himself. James apparated away, tears falling down his cheeks.


End file.
